Lonely Love
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Suwa Nanaka y Furihata Ai tienen que lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia cierto par de chicas que pusieron su mundo de cabeza. (FuriKing, SuwaArisa).
1. chapter 1

**_Notas del autor: Bueno esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza como loca, no sabía como plasmarla pero he aquí el intento de hacerlo. Además que en esta plataforma cuando se hablan de shipps entre seiyuus se hablan de los más "normales" en mi caso quiero hacer un cambio a eso y decidí usar dos shipps nada comunes, sin más que decir espero y disfruten la historia._**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores._

 **Suwawa Pov.**

¡Hola! Me llamo Suwa Nanaka y tengo 22 años, actualmente estoy en Tokyo por diversos motivos relacionados con mi actual vida. Me dedico a trabajar como radio locutora y en una revista de Japón relacionada con Shueshia, este trabajo me ha hecho conocer gente y eso me hace muy felíz ya que soy una persona tímida, este trabajo me ha hecho conocer muchas historias.

Me hizo descubrir a grandes personas que se convirtieron en buenas amistades futuras. Entre ellas cabe destacar a: La futura pareja de novias Anju Inami y su futura esposa Shuka Saito, La pareja de cantantes y compositoras Rikako Aida junto a su novia Kobayashi Aika; y finalmente a Suzuki Aina, quien se convirtió en una amiga especial a quien considero como una hermana.

Actualmente conocí a quien sería un reflejo mío y otra gran amiga, esa es Furihata Ai, una chica muy tímida. La conocí en un evento de la editorial por una entrevista, debido a que ella se encarga de hacer un web show muy famoso. Al poco tiempo ella y yo comenzamos a hablar de manera fugaz, luego hablamos normalmente y poco a poco nos hicimos amigas, ahora ella se mudo a mi casa ya que tuvo problemas con su hogar.

En fin, dejando de lado toda mi historia personal, llegamos hasta hoy cuando se me asignó una tarea muy importante en la editorial, también aprovecharía para comentarlo en la radio. Mi tarea era entrevistar a una actriz, modelo gravure y también seiyuu de nombre Komiya Arisa.

—Wow está chica ha hecho de todo— comenté mientras seguía leyendo el largo historial de cosas que ha hecho la seiyuu que entrevistaría.

—¿Qué esperabas? Ella empezó su carrera como actriz en una serie de TV, además que para ese entonces ya se le habían ofrecido cuatro trabajos gravure por su belleza.— comento mi compañera Saya.

—Saya-chan no sabía que estabas aquí— le comenté a mi compañera mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

—Ya tengo tiempo aquí— comento ella. —, desde que empezaste a leer su historia más para ser específica.— ella tomo una silla de la oficina y se acercó a mi.

—¿Qué tal tu Domingo?— me anime a comenzar una conversación con ella.

—Bien, supongo— termino por decir ella.

Luego de la extraña conversación que mantuve con mi compañera Saya decidí dejar de molestar y me enfoque en la entrevista que haría. Tenía que hacer mi esfuerzo, pues después de todo está entrevista haría que ascendiera o no de mi puesto.

Con todo eso en mente regrese a casa, en dónde encontré a Furihata mirando la ventana como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— me acerque silenciosamente a ella y le susurre en su oído.

Lo que siguió no fue sorpresa para mí, pues Ai-chan es una persona tímida por lo que terminó reaccionando con un grito demasiado fuerte.

—Lo siento, yo no había escuchado que llegaste y pues me sorprendiste y entonces yo…— ella estaba tartamudeando, lo que provocó que comenzará a reír cosa que ella escucho e hizo que se pusiera roja de la pena.

—¡No te burles!— exclamó ella mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

—Es imposible evitarlo, te veías tan linda tartamudeando y avergonzándote— comenté mientras me colocaba un mandil para comenzar a cocinar la cena.

Ai-chan siguió regañándome durante mi labor de hacer la cena, al menos hasta que el timbre sonó alertándola haciendo que fuera de inmediato a atender la puerta…

Cuando termine de hacer la cena llame a Ai-chan, pero no me contestó, por lo que fui a verla a la puerta. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió demasiado, Ai-chan estaba en la puerta petrificada y sin decir ni una palabra tenía la mirada pérdida en la visita.

Una chica alta y que no era para nada fea, deslumbraba por su carisma y porque por primera vez Ai-chan no salió corriendo del lugar cuando un extraño le hablaba, que fue lo sorprendente para mí.

La chica miro la casa y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que ella me habló.

—Buenas noches, lamento molestarlas pero necesitaba saber ¿si me podrían regalar un poco de azúcar? Por favor— pregunto ella.

—No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, ahorita te doy algo solo espera ahí por favor— dije mientras me enfrascaba de regreso a la cocina para buscar el frasco con azúcar.

Mientras seguía buscando la azúcar observé la puerta, ahí seguía Ai-chan sin decir nada, parece que la pequeña Ai cedió al amor a primera vista.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Takatsuki Kanako— comento con toda alegría la chica.

Finalmente llegue a la puerta y le di a Takatsuki lo que necesitaba. Aunque ella seguido hablando con Ai, quien no paraba de mirar a la chica.

—Si te quedas sin hablarle no conseguirás su numero— le susurre a Ai, a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose.

—Lamento molestarlas de nuevo pero ¿saben cómo llegar a las oficinas de Dengeki?— pregunto Takatsuki.

Pensé por un momento si decirle o no, ya que Ai-chan estaba mirando a la chica con una expresión que yo reconocí al instante. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto mi mente me dijo que era mejor dejar este asunto en manos de Ai-chan.

—Yo no sé cómo llegar— al decir eso pude observar como Takatsuki-san estaba por irse. —, pero mi amiga sabe dónde queda el lugar.— termine por hablar.

Me gane una mirada molesta por parte de Ai-chan, pero al final ella cedió y termino por quedar en llevar a Takatsuki-san a las oficinas de Dengeki.

—¿Entonces te parece bien a las 12?— pregunto Takatsuki-san.

—Esta bien— contestó Ai-chan.

Luego de eso Takatsuki-san se fue dejándonos solas, Ai-chan se molestó al principio y pues estaba en todo su derecho, pero mi instinto maternal me gritaba por hacer lo que hice.

—Creo que es hora de que dejes de pensar en lo que la gente dirá, tienes que ser feliz por ti misma— le comenté a Ai-chan.

—Pero— de inmediato tape sus labios con mi dedo.

—¡Nada de peros! Es momento de que dejes atrás lo que tus padres dijeron de ti, tu eres una chica linda y carismática no tienes que pedir el permiso de alguien por algo que tú corazón dictó.— de inmediato abrace a mi amiga.

Ai-chan comenzó a llorar, pues su situación actual y el porque ella comenzó a vivir conmigo fue por una pelea con sus padres, quienes no aceptaron la sexualidad de Ai-chan. Sinceramente ella no me pidió quedarse aquí, pero la situación me molesto y decidí dejarla quedarse aquí conmigo, pues es mi amiga y la respeto con mucho cariño.

—Ya no llores mancharas esos hermosos ojos— termine de decirle para luego depositar un beso en su frente como si de una madre tratando de animar a su hija se tratara.

Esa noche fue muy larga para mí, la situación de Ai-chan se parecía mucho a la mía. Yo también discutí con mis padres por mi sexualidad y estos terminaron corriéndome de la casa por ser "rara" para ellos, sufrí mucho por ese evento pero al final tuve que aprender a superarlo, es por eso que cuando veo a Ai-chan veo un reflejo mío cuando tenía su edad, es por eso que actuó maternal con ella.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Me levanté temprano ya que tenía que asistir al trabajo para saber dónde podría encontrar a la chica que entrevistaría, deje algo de desayuno para Ai-chan y le deje las instrucciones para llegar a las oficinas Dengeki. Quería que todo saliera bien para ella, pues la considero como mi familia después de las amigas que conocí por este trabajo.

Al llegar a las oficinas de mi trabajo me encontré con mi compañera Saya, quien me recibió con una nota.

—Toma— me dio la nota. —, esta es la dirección de las oficinas en dónde trabaja Komiya Arisa.—

Sin perder más tiempo salí de las oficinas de mi trabajo y me dirigí al lugar marcado en la nota.

Furirin Pov.

Me desperté por culpa de la alarma que había programado la noche anterior, a decir verdad no dormí bien por culpa de los nervios que tenía acerca de estar a solas con una chica que no conozco del todo bien. Los minutos pasaron como horas para mi, pues cada vez que observaba el reloj sentía que el tiempo iba lento para mí cosa que no ayudaba con mi nerviosismo.

Luego de una media hora que se sintió eterna para mí llegó Takatsuki-san, al verla me quedé impresionada pues ella venía muy bien vestida como si se tratara de una cita.

Sin más tiempo que perder nos encaminamos a las oficinas de Dengeki, por el trayecto Takatsuki-san y yo no dijimos nada, el ambiente se sentía extraño incluso para mí por lo que decidí romper el silencio.

—Takatsuki-san— llame su atención a lo que ella volteo a verme. —¿Tu vives sola?— de la nada esa pregunta salió de mis labios.

Ella se quedó un poco meditando su respuesta, luego de al menos unos cuantos minutos ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si, vivo sola— contestó ella.

Durante el trayecto seguimos hablando de cosas tan triviales y vagas como el clima y la situación actual de Japón. Pero entre tantos temas ella decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación…

—Furi-chan ¿por qué vives con Nanaka-san?— la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, aunque también me tomo por sorpresa el apodo que ella me puso.

—Es por un motivo familiar— comenté con un tono melancólico, no quería recordar las duras palabras de mis padres cuando partí de casa.

Ella me miro extrañada pues se dio cuenta del tono que use para contestar.

—Si tienes algo que decir puedes hablar con confianza conmigo— comento ella para luego dedicarme una sonrisa.

Me debatí si decirle o no, pues ya había hablado con Suwa-chan acerca de este tema y la verdad me dolía recordarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón decidí confiar en ella y decirle todo.

—Vivo con ella porque mis padres me corrieron de casa— esto la sorprendió demasiado y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué? Si tú eres una linda chica y tienes carisma— cada palabra que ella me dedicaba hacia que mi corazón latiera como loco.

—Fue por culpa de mi orientación sexual— termine por decirlo.

Takatsuki-san me miro sorprendida, por un momento pensé que ella se alejaría de mi y que me tacharía de rara como todas las personas que conozco y que se enteraron de mi situación.

Pero lo que ella hizo termino por sorprenderme, ella me abrazo al igual que Suwa-chan como si se tratara de una madre.

—Emm esto— comento mientras me sonrojaba por la cercanía de Takatsuki-san conmigo.

—¡ah!— ella se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle y se alejó de mi. —Lo lamento no quería irrumpir en tu espacio personal.— se disculpaba ella entre reverencias.

Comencé a reírme por la escena que ella estaba armando por algo tan pequeño como un abrazo, ella me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso es lo que deberías hacer más a diario— comento ella. —Tu sonrisa es hermosa, nunca la ocultes por favor— termino por decir ella.

Ante tal comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque no lo Suwawa quería admitir está mujer estaba volviéndome loca por ella…

 **Suwawa Pov.**

Después de caminar lo que para mí fue una eternidad llegue a un enorme edificio, me aventure y entre solo para ser recibida por una mujer más grande que yo y que no paraba de teclear en su computadora. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo está se dio cuenta de mi presencia y decidió atenderme.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué es lo que necesita?— me saludo la mujer con mucha cortesía.

—Buenas tardes vengo a buscar a la señorita Komiya Arisa— comenté mientras revisaba la nota que me dio Saya.

—Claro que si, solo permítame unos minutos en lo que la contacto— la mujer volvió a teclear en su computadora para posteriormente hacer una llamada telefónica.

Espere en un sillón que estaba cerca, en lo que esperaba decidí matar mi tiempo mirando mi celular. En poco tiempo la misma mujer que me atendió me volvió a llamar para decirme que ya podía pasar.

—La señorita Komiya-san está en el último piso, primer pasillo a la derecha— me explico la mujer antes de que el elevador.

Al llegar al último piso seguí las instrucciones que me había dado la señorita, al final llegue a una habitación que a simple vista se veía normal pero que una vez entrabas podías notar tu equivocación.

Era una habitación especial para las sesiones fotográficas, ahí fue cuando la vi, era una chica alta y hermosa. Destacaba por su sonrisa y porque de verdad era hermosa, y también porque estaba en plena sesión de gravure.

Ella noto mi presencia y hablo con el fotógrafo para tomarse un descanso, luego de eso ella se acercó a mí, por reflejo me tape la cara.

—Tranquila ambas somos chicas— comento ella mientras caminaba tranquilamente en ropa interior.

La seguí hasta su cuarto, en dónde ella comenzó a vestirse.

—Y bien ¿para que necesitas hablar conmigo?— pregunto directamente ella.

—Vine en representación de una revista, necesito hacerte una entrevista y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme— le comenté.

—¡Oh! Ya veo— ella se acomodo en su silla. —, entonces empecemos— algo dentro de mi me decía que esta entrevista comenzaría algo grande, muy grande…

 **Continuara…**

 **continuare mis historias un poco tarde por diversos motivos (inspiracion, videojuegos, etc...) espero entiendan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdeA: Mi única excusa hasta ahora tiene un nombre y 1Tera de memoria (mi play 4), además de 5gb de pura violencia (es culpa de Bloodborne). Bueno sin más cosas que decir continúen la lectura…**_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores._

 **Suwawa Pov.**

No sé cuánto tiempo tengo perdida en mis pensamientos pero aquí estaba, sentada en una mesa fina frente a frente con una chica que uno mismo llegaría a calificar como princesa japonesa de esas que se ven en películas y en cuentos antiguos. No podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar su belleza, sus perfectas facciones faciales, su bello cuerpo que parecía haber sido tallado por los mismísimos dioses, su manera de hablar tan educada y sus modales, todo de ella me ponía nerviosa. Sentía que estar frente a ella era un reto, incluso para mí que ya había enfrentado todo tipo de cosas en entrevistas pasadas, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme a cada movimiento que hacia me hacían sentir dominada.

—Nanaka-san ¿Vamos a comenzar la entrevista?— ella me había regresado a la realidad.

—¡Ah! Si claro— conteste inmediatamente y tome mis notas en donde tenía las preguntas.

—Muy bien— contesto ella mientras bebía un poco de su café.

—¡Muy bien! Primera pregunta: ¿A usted le fascina su trabajo?— hable mientras me preparaba para la respuesta que ella podía darme.

Ella tardo un poco en responder, pues por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras hacia una mueca que no logre descifrar su significado.

—No diría que me fascina— contesto ella. —Hago este trabajo ya que es lo que mejor se hacer— su respuesta me dejo algo sorprendida, honestamente yo esperaba una respuesta extensa de ella donde me hablaba maravillas de su trabajo.

En un momento de torpeza se cayó mi libreta junto con mi pluma, estaba dispuesta a levantarme a recogerla pero Komiya-san se me había adelantado y fue ella quien con mucha gentileza me entrego mis respectivos objetos. Durante ese momento las cosas se empezaron a complicar para mí, pues me comencé a poner nerviosa sin ninguna razón aparente además de que no ayudaba en nada que la mirada de Komiya-san me estuviera siguiendo el paso, como había dicho su mirada mostraba un sentimiento extraño sentía que en cualquier momento ella haría algo. Tal vez eran mis nervios, aun así no me tranquilice durante la entrevista.

Se me hizo extraño que mi "habilidad" para dominar las entrevistas no estuviera funcionando, pues en anteriores entrevistas yo llegaba a tener un cierto dominio en el rumbo de la entrevista pero en este caso sentí que los papeles se invirtieron.

Fue así que pasadas varias preguntas y algunos comentarios de Komiya-san logre terminar con la que podría denominar como la entrevista más imposible para mí. Había tomado mis cosas y estaba dispuesta a irme de aquella mansión, pero ella me detuvo.

—Nanaka-san ¿tiene un momento?— su rostro tenía esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada de dominio y deseo.

—C-claro— tartamudee un poco cosa que hizo que ella diera una sutil risa de su parte.

—Lo que sucede es que…— ella se había pausado un poco, cosa que me hizo ponerme nerviosa e imaginar muchas cosas. —De verdad me gustó mucho su compañía ¿Le gustaría tener una cena mañana?— juro que en cuanto dijo cena me imagine muchas escenas de ella confesándose ante mí, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

—Claro, ¿Quién y quien ira?— pregunte para ablandar el ambiente que yo sentía pesado.

Ella sonrió de una manera ¿sensual? Pues lo siguiente que dijo me hizo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Solo usted y yo— dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí de una manera seductora.

—Y-ya veo— dije mientras me alejaba de ella y para mi mala suerte termine chocando con la pared que estaba detrás de mí.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para encerrarme con sus brazos sin ninguna escapatoria posible a la vez que su sonrisa no desaparecía.

—La espero en mi mansión en la noche…— susurro en mi oído aumentando así mis nervios. —No faltes— para aumentar más mis nervios y mis extraños sentimientos ella se acercó a mi oído lo suficiente para morderlo con sus labios sin hacerme daño y de manera muy erótica.

Al final me había metido en algo muy grande, había sido invitada a una cita y no necesariamente a una formal. No supe como pero había salido de la casa de Komiya-san con mi mente dando muchas vueltas al asunto, muchas preguntas inundaban mi cabeza: ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Le guste?, ¿Qué es esto que siento?, entre otras preguntas que preferiría enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente, ciertamente este día fue el más loco que tuve.

Sin más alternativa tome mi camino al trabajo para entregar las respuestas a la editorial, al terminar de hacer esto mis dudas continuaban ahí por lo que llame a la experta en sentimientos y mejor amiga mía.

— _¿Alo?_ **—** contesto una voz dulce.

—Aina— conteste yo.

— _¡oh! Suwa-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ — contesto ella con alegría.

—Aina necesito hablar contigo…— pause un poquito y me puse a pensar si de verdad esto era una buena idea. —En persona— conteste demasiado seria.

— _Claro, te veré en donde siempre_ — dicho esto ella colgó sin más.

—Espero no haber cometido un error— me dije a mi misma.

 **Después de mi breve plática con Aina decidí ir al lugar en el que siempre nos reunimos para hablar…**

—Muy bien— dijo ella mientras sostenía el menú para pedir algo. —¿Quién es el(la) afortunado(a)?— pregunto ella sin dudar.

—¿De qué hablas?— mi nerviosismo me empezó a delatar y cada vez me era más difícil mentirle.

—Oh vamos Suwa-chan te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que alguien te ha robado algo más que un suspiro— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a investigar mi cuerpo.

Por un momento volví a re-plantear mis pensamientos y finalmente decidí darle la larga explicación a Aina.

—No es un "el" es "ella"— eso sorprendió a Aina, aunque ella ya sabía esa faceta de mi aun así se sorprendió mucho.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?— pregunto ella mientras le daba un sorbo al café que le habían servido.

—Si te digo ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?— pregunte mientras me cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—No me digas que estas saliendo con una criminal— comento ella en modo de broma.

—¡No ni de chiste haría algo así!— conteste elevando la voz haciendo que muchas personas voltearan a vernos. —Lo siento— dije mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Vamos Suwa-chan dime el nombre de ella, prometo no decirle a nadie— dijo ella al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada seria que me decía que no rompería su promesa.

—Se llama Arisa…— Aina no dijo nada haciéndome sentir más nerviosa. —Komiya— después de decir esto ella se levantó de la silla y fue a pagar la cuenta para posteriormente tomar mi mano y sacarme de aquel café.

Ya afuera del café ambas habíamos tomado asiento en una banca del parque más cercano y fue ahí en donde comenzó la verdadera tortura para mí.

—¿¡Komiya Arisa!?— exclamo ella.

—Si— conteste nerviosa y sonrojada.

—¿La misma Actriz, Seiyuu, Cantante y modelo Gravure?— pregunto nuevamente ella.

—Si— conteste aún más nerviosa y con las manos tapando mí rostro de lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Vaya Suwa-chan no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres dominantes— comento a modo de broma ella.

—N-no es eso, solo…— Aina estaba viendo fijamente y dejaba de despegarme su rostro.

—¿Es solo?— pregunto ella.

—Es solo que no sé qué siento cuando ella está cerca— conteste.

—Esa es una respuesta sencilla Suwa-chan— Aina se acercó a mí y de la nada me abrazo. —Ese sentimiento que tienes se llama amor— en ese momento pude notar que Aina estaba actuando raro, incluso para alguien como ella que es muy juguetona y bromista.

 **Regresando con Furihata y Kanako…**

Tenía un buen rato que Furihata Ai estaba sentada en una fuente mirando a todas las personas que estaban en aquel pequeño parque cercano a su hogar, podía ver a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, parejas sentadas en las bancas hablando amenamente y también pudo observar a una chica de una alta estatura acercarse a donde ella estaba.

—Lamento la espera— comento la mujer alta que iba bien vestida.

—No te preocupes tengo poco esperando— al decir esto un sonido alerto a ambas chicas, pues el estómago de la más bajita comenzó a pedir alimento.

Furirin se sonrojo un poco, pues había estado tan emocionada que salió sin tomar algo.

—Si quieres podemos ir al restaurant de una conocida— comento Takatsuki mientras guiaba a la más baja al restaurant.

Furirin estaba sorprendida, ella era la segunda chica con la que hablaba sin pena y con mucha confianza incluso más que la tenía con Suwawa. Ambas chicas se dirigieron al restaurant de la conocida de Takatsuki, donde fueron recibidas por un dúo de chicas.

—Ustedes son…— dijo Furihata al ver a las dos chicas frente a ella.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Quién serán las dos chicas que vio Furirin? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo! *Suena música de drama* Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NdeA: Bueno es irónico que siempre que intento hacer algo largo termino dejándolo por flojera, pero en este caso la historia se suponía que solo serían dos capítulos que al final no sé cuántos serán ya que por el problema anterior esta historia se alargó (más de lo que esperaba). En fin dejando de lado toda esta explicación, los dejare con la historia.**_

 _Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad._

 **Normal Pov.**

Cierta chica estaba caminando de regreso a su casa estaba metida en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en lo que su amiga le había dicho antes.

– _Ese sentimiento se llama amor–_ recordó Suwawa las palabras de su pequeña amiga quien en ese momento actuó de una manera muy extraña.

Suwawa prefirió no pensar mucho en el tema de su amiga, ya hablaría con ella luego acerca de eso ahora su prioridad era arreglarse para la cita que tenía esta noche, y aunque en un principio no tenía planeado asistir y excusarse recordó las palabras que una de las tantas personas que conoció le dijo antes de pedir la mano de alguien.

– _Yo la conozco y la aprecio mucho, por eso tomare las riendas del asunto y enfrentare al mundo por ella–_ algo en esas palabras dichas por Inami Anju le dio fuerza a Suwawa para asistir a la cita con Komiya Arisa.

Sin más cosas de las que pensar Suwawa siguió su camino por la Ciudad, tenía planeado al menos dejar algo para que Furirin cenara. Al llegar a su casa su sorpresa fue grande al observar a Furirin en la cocina, cosa que le pareció curiosa ya que la última vez que la pequeña intento cocinar algo término quemándose la mano.

Al observar con más atención pudo notar que la pequeña Furirin no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por su nueva vecina, ambas estaban muy felices cocinando por lo que intento pasar sin ser percibida aunque para su mala suerte término fallando siendo descubierta por la chica alta.

–Nanaka-san– comento la chica más alta.

–Lo siento no quería espantarlas, es que vi que ambas estaban disfrutando cocinar juntas y no quería molestarlas– una sonrisa se dibujó en Suwawa mientras Furirin trataba inútilmente de ocultar su cara con sus manos por la pena que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Sin decir nada mas Suwawa se fue de ahí dejando con la duda a la chica más alta, por su parte Furirin aún seguía tapando su cara con ambas manos pero en un pequeño descuido por su parte se resbalo con algo que había en el suelo. Furirin esperaba haber caído pero se percató que esto no sucedió ya que Takatsuki la detuvo, si antes Furirin estaba sonrojada ahora tenía la cara de todo tipo de colores pues la chica más alta la estaba cargando como si de una princesa se tratara.

–¿Estas bien Furi-chan?– pregunto la chica más alta.

–Emmm si– dicho eso Takatsuki bajo a Furirin con cuidado. –Gracias Kana-chan–

Ambas siguieron cocinando pero por alguna razón Furirin recordó algo, algo que instintivamente la hizo llorar cosa que no pasó por alto para Takatsuki quien se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué sucede Furi-chan? ¿Te lastimaste?– la chica más alta estaba muy nerviosa ya que por alguna razón a quien ahora consideraba su amiga había comenzado a llorar.

Furirin toco su rostro y pudo notar que en efecto había comenzado a llorar, para calmar a su amiga decidió limpiarse las lágrimas y continuar cocinando aunque en el fondo la acción de Takatsuki recordó algo muy íntimo en Furirin algo que no había sentido desde que sus padres la maltrataron por ser lesbiana.

Pero no nada más su mente se llenó de recuerdos malos también llegaron buenos. En su infancia Furihata Ai era maltratada y humillada por sus demás compañeros y aunque sus padres intentaron por todos los medios evitarlo nada hacía efecto, llego a tal punto el bullying hacia Furirin que dejo de ir a la escuela por un tiempo. Ella estaba triste debido a todo el maltrato propiciado por sus compañeros pero ante toda esa "oscuridad" llego un rayo de luz muy grande, una chica alta que se acercó a Furihata con la intención de ser su amiga aun sabiendo que ella era muy tímida, ambas se convirtieron en grandes amigas hasta un punto en donde era muy difícil verlas separadas…

–… fueron buenos tiempos– fue lo único que dijo para sí misma Furirin mientras se levantaba y seguía con su labor de cortar los ingredientes.

A su mente vinieron más recuerdos buenos junto a aquella chica misteriosa que para Furirin era su razón de continuar todos los días con tal de volver a verla, ella había confesado su orientación a sus padres con tal de obtener su aprobación pero lo único que obtuvo fue abusos y maltratos por parte de su familia. Y a pesar de todo eso Furirin aún sigue enviándoles dinero y postales a sus padres esperando una respuesta que tal vez no llegue, aun con esos sentimientos y pensamientos ella seguía sonriendo cada día esperando encontrarse con aquella chica con quien había jurado volver a verse.

Suwawa estaba en su habitación cambiándose para lo que sería una charla normal entre dos mujeres (o al menos eso quería pensar Suwawa) ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que esta decisión cambiaría su vida. Tardo un poco para elegir su vestuario eligiendo al final un vestido corto color negro, quería verse lo más bien posible.

Después de dar un último vistazo a la hermosa escena entre Furihata Ai y Takatsuki Kanako ella partió hacia la residencia Komiya en donde la esperaba aquella modelo que la atraía de una manera extraña pero para nada desagradable. Al llegar dio un vistazo a aquella residencia enorme frente a ella, se veía tan imponente y enorme haciendo que Suwawa retrocediera de su fuerte voluntad.

–No puedo irme ahora– dijo ella con todo el valor que pudo.

De repente las puertas de aquella mansión de abrieron dejando ver a aquella modelo quien veía a Suwawa con esos ojos llenos de pasión, al ver a aquella modelo viéndola así hizo que Suwawa tragara saliva por alguna extraña razón para ella. Las puertas del infierno y el cielo se habían abierto para Suwa Nanaka y sin más opciones ella ingreso a la mansión.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NdeA: Bueno, tomo menos capítulos de lo que pude planear, pero aquí esta, la conclusión de ver varios Lives y streams con la esperanza de ver un guiño de estas dos, cualquier acción por mas mínima. En fin aquí dejare todo lo que puedo ofrecer de esta historia que la verdad disfrute hacer, pero que me hace feliz saber que hay gente que la apoyo y siguió.**_

 **Normal Pov.**

–Ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás– se dijo a si misma esa chica mientras ingresaba a aquella mansión que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

Entro a aquella mansión en donde fue recibida por la mujer que la había acorralado y que había logrado que ella dudara, Arisa Komiya estaba frente a Suwa Nanaka. Arisa miraba a Suwa de pies a cabeza, aquella chica se veía tan deslumbrante con aquel vestido que dejaba las bellas piernas de Suwa al descubierto.

Suwa noto como Arisa la observaba y solo con algo de pena, ella había tomado la fuerza por parte de sus dos amigas Furirin y Aina.

—B-buenas noches— hablo Suwa obteniendo una respuesta por parte de Arisa.

—Buenas noches— contesto ella para luego acercarse a Suwa. —Te ves muy linda— le susurró al oído.

Esa acción tomo por sorpresa a Suwa pero aun así decidió tomar asiento ignorando aquel gesto erótico por parte de la modelo. Ambas tomaron asiento en la enorme mesa que había para ellas, se notaba que Arisa no pasaba por muchos problemas económicos con solo ver la enorme mansión y sus alrededores.

—Cuéntame de ti Suwa-chan— llamo su atención la mujer más alta.

—Yo…— dudo un poco, pero de nuevo había recordado las palabras de su amiga. **"Eso es amor"**

Arisa la observo extrañada, pero aun así siguió esperando una respuesta de la mujer frente a ella.

—Yo soy de Tokyo, tengo 22 años y trabajo en…— la manera en la que lo había dicho hizo que Arisa comenzara a reír.

Suwa se detuvo en su plática y observo a Arisa con un pequeño puchero.

—Lo siento— dijo la modelo. —Es solo que la manera en la que hablabas era similar a la de un robot— comento entre risas ella.

Suwa dejo de lado su puchero y sonrió, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien aparte de Furirin y Aina la había hecho sonreír. Arisa noto esto y también sonrió solo que esta vez la sonrisa era diferente, para Suwa era la misma sonrisa que cuando hizo la entrevista…

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de Furirin/Suwawa.**_

¿Cómo habían terminado en tal situación? Se preguntaba Furirin al ver que Takatsuki la estaba abrazando por la espalda y le decía las palabras que nunca imagino recibir durante mucho tiempo…

—Por fin te encontré, Furi-chan— aquellas palabras hicieron que la más bajita volteara a ver a la más alta.

—No puede ser, tu…— Furirin rompió en llanto de nuevo, pues todos los recuerdos habían venido de golpe. Recordaba todo, sus malos días escolares que casi la llevan al suicidio, el rechazo de sus padres, y por ultimo a aquella chica que fue su ángel.

Si, Furirin se había dado cuenta que Takatsuki era la chica por la que había luchado contra todo para volverla a ver y hablar como en esos viejos tiempos. Sus recuerdos borrosos y su pésima memoria le habían jugado una mala broma pues en uno de los tantos abusos en la secundaria-preparatoria le costó un problema de memoria.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero cuando me entere que pasaste por mucho para verme, creí que tal vez ya no quisieras saber de mí— en ese momento la más alta había comenzado a sollozar.

Takatsuki sabía de antemano todo el dolor por el que Furirin había pasado, sabía que una vez ella se mudo fue víctima de bullying extremo que casi la orilla al suicidio, y que para empeorar las cosas que sus padres la habían sacado de su casa por ser "diferente".

Al principio Takatsuki quiso ocultar su identidad de ella, pero una vez vio que esta había sonreído por ella quiso intentar declarar sus sentimientos.

—Lamento todo lo que pasaste por haberte abandonado, si yo hubiera estado ahí hubiera peleado por ti y entonces yo…— la mujer más alta fue silenciada por un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Tonta! ¿Quién dijo que todo fue tu culpa?— exclamo Furirin.

Takatsuki estaba confundida, ella esperaba una respuesta furiosa o que fuera sacada de aquella casa por el resentimiento pero en lugar de eso fue recibida con los brazos abiertos y un beso.

—Pero por mi culpa tú pasaste por todo y yo…— de nueva cuenta había sido silenciada por unos finos labios en su mejilla.

—Tal vez fue tu culpa, pero tú me hiciste seguir adelante por muy difíciles que hayan sido las cosas, por eso te lo agradezco— Furirin había contenido sus lágrimas pero finalmente cedió ante estas y comenzó a llorar.

Por más extraño que pareciera, Furirin tenía un único recuerdo intacto, "¡Encuéntrala!" y siguiendo ese recuerdo continuo por más dura que fuera la situación.

Takatsuki abrazo a Furirin y ambas habían llorado en los hombros de la otra, juntas, ahora nada las podía separar, intentarían recuperar ese tiempo perdido para conocerse.

 _ **Volviendo con Arisa y Suwa…**_

Suwa no supo en que momento de la conversación las cosas se habían dirigido a otro rumbo, un rumbo más turbio del que ella podía esperar. Arisa la había estado mirando de una manera dominante, y se lo hacía notar con cada gesto dado, incluso con cada acción pues en una de tantas ocasiones la modelo uso sus piernas para rozar las de Suwawa de una manera muy erótica.

Incluso con algo de descaro una de esas tantas caricias subió de nivel llegando a lo sexual, pues Arisa no tuvo piedad y su pierna rozo la zona intima de Suwawa haciendo que esta expulsara un gemido.

La paz y tranquilidad había terminado después de aquella acción, ambas no esperaron mucho y subieron a la habitación de la modelo para hacer "otro tipo de cosas".

Arisa rápidamente retiro su bello vestido mostrando una muy erótica lencería negra, al parecer ser modelo de Gravure había formado una manía de ella por tener lencería sexy a su alcance. Suwa al ver tal acción procedió a retirarse su vestido mostrando ropa interior deportiva, ya que a ella le gusta hacer deportes y correr en sus tiempos libres.

Suwa no sabía qué hacer, ella esperaba que la conversación siguiera tan amenamente pero para su mala suerte la chica más alta procedió a cumplir su amenaza y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Arisa prolongo el beso hasta el punto en el que al separarse se pudo ver un hilo de saliva.

Arisa no terminaría su amenaza ahí, pues casi de inmediato se abalanzo de manera "violenta" a Suwa y comenzó a besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Suwa que aun traía su ropa interior deportiva, de alguna manera Arisa estaba torturando a Suwa pues esta jadeaba y pedía más.

—Tranquila, ya iré para allá— dijo Arisa mientras también jadeaba.

Suwa no pudo esperar más y por muy extraño que parezca ella decidió tomar fuerza suficiente para cambiar su posición y dejar a Arisa debajo de ella. Arisa no opuso resistencia y decidió dejar a la más pequeña hacer "su trabajo".

Para Suwa esto era nuevo, había visto estas cosas pero una cosa era ver y otra era ponerlo en práctica, aun con esas dudas decidió seguir adelante y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo bien formado de Arisa. Un gemido activo algo oculto en Suwa, quien continúo con sus caricias en los pechos de Arisa.

Toda la noche paso entre caricias y besos, se puede decir que fue la mejor noche en la vida de las dos, era "su pedazo de cielo" antes del infierno que les seguiría…

…

Los rayos solares golpearon la cara de Suwawa indicando que era de día y que debía levantarse, y así sucedió ella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda y que había "dormido" con aquella modelo esculpida por los ángeles.

De alguna manera al observar a Arisa pudo recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche, cosa que hizo que su cara se tiñera de rojo. Arisa despertó y se dio cuenta que su amada ya había despertado, así que con algo de sigilo se acercó a ella y recargo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

—~Buenos días~— dijo cantante la modelo.

—Buenos días— dijo Suwa mientras aún seguía componiéndose, ella sentía que había hecho algo malo y que pronto pagaría factura por lo sucedido.

Ambas desayunaron tranquilas, al parecer ambas se habían conocido después de aquel acto su confianza se había elevado al punto de llamarse por sus nombres. Suwa estaba muy concentrada desayunando, o al menos lo estaba, hasta que escucho algo que la dejo helada.

—En ultimas noticias, hoy se registró una imagen en el que la modelo de Gravure, actriz y seiyuu, Arisa Komiya está en su casa con una extraña— Suwa miro las noticias impactada.

—Según los rumores, esa chica es su novia aunque aún se desconoce el nombre de la chica— al escuchar esa noticia Suwa subió por sus cosas y aun cuando Arisa le dijo que todo estaría bien se fue.

El mundo estaba cobrándole sus "malas acciones"…

…

Aunque hubieran pasado algunas semanas de la noticia, Suwa seguía encerrada en su cuarto pues las malas cosas estaban sucediendo una después de otra, como si hubiera fila.

Suwa fue despedida de sus dos trabajos, ya que querían evitar ser señalados como la empresa que tenía una "enferma" en sus oficinas, recibió llamadas y mensajes en sus redes sociales tachándola de loca y puta, incluso sus padres no querían hablar con ella.

Tantas cosas malas terminaron por deprimirla y orillarla a encerrarse en su cuarto, aunque recibió varias llamadas de Arisa y Aina para ayudarla Suwa las ignoro por miedo a ser rechazada o señalada.

Por su parte, aunque las cosas pintaban bien para Takatsuki y Furirin, ambas no podían evitar sentirse inútiles ante la negativa de Suwa.

Furirin quería ayudar a su amiga costara lo que costara, quería evitar que su amiga pasara por más dolor como el que paso ella en su adolescencia, por lo que con ayuda de ella decidió hacer algo.

…

Arisa Komiya había montado una conferencia de prensa luego de los eventos ocurridos, pues su agencia le prohibía hablar del asunto. Todo este problema y la pésima actitud de la gente ante las personas homosexuales hacia que Arisa odiara estar ante aquel evento, por lo que con ayuda de una amiga de Suwa dejarían en claro algo.

—Buenas tardes gente, sé que muchos están aquí para saber acerca de mi "encuentro" con cierta chica— después de decir esto muchas personas de la multitud comenzaron a preguntar respecto al tema.

Una entre tantas personas llamo la atención de Arisa.

—Señorita Komiya ¿usted cree que estas personas están enfermas?— al escuchar esto la sangre de Arisa comenzó a hervir.

—¿Enfermos dices?— el periodista se quedó sorprendido por el tono que uso Arisa para hablarle. —Ciertamente parecen no saber nada— dijo ella.

—¿Disculpe?— hablo el periodista.

—Yo no les diré nada a ustedes, dejare que una persona especial se los diga— Arisa le dio el micrófono a una chica más bajita que ella.

Los periodistas se sorprendieron al ver a la chica frente a ellos, era una chica pequeña para su edad y aunque se le veía nerviosa subió a donde estaba Arisa.

—Antes de empezar a hablar quiero decir algo— la gente se quedó callada para escuchar las palabras de Furirin. —¿Por qué tienden a juzgar algo antes de conocerlo? ¿¡Que es esto, la prehistoria!?— el tono lindo de Furirin se había transformado en uno duro y fuerte.

Los reporteros del público estaban sorprendidos y expectantes ante lo dicho por Furirin.

—¿Por qué discriminan a estas personas que trabajan y luchan al igual que ustedes? ¿¡Creen que es fácil para ellos vivir cada día sintiendo miedo de que alguien descubra su orientación sexual!?— algo en Furirin le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir. —Yo una vez estuve en la situación en la que estuvo mi amiga, la chica a la que sus estupideces hicieron que se deprimiera— el público seguía en silencio.

Arisa se subió al escenario junto a Furirin.

—¡Yo soy lesbiana!— exclamo ella. —Me da igual si después de esto soy discriminada y excluida por ustedes lo que ahora me importa es que hay alguien a quien quiero y amo, y luchare por mantener su sonrisa— dicho esto Arisa bajo del escenario y aun con los regaños recibidos por parte de sus productores salió de ahí.

—Ella está en casa— dijo Furirin mientras ambas corrían hacia la casa de Suwa. —Gracias por lo que hiciste ahí Komiya-san— dijo Furirin a la chica.

—No me agradezcas, ella es importante para mí por ella daría mi vida— estas palabras hicieron que Furirin se sintiera feliz.

—Me alegra que Suwa-chan haya encontrado a alguien como tú— estas palabras hicieron feliz a Arisa.

Ambas corrieron con sus fuerzas y llegaron a aquella casa, Arisa ingreso al lugar y fue al cuarto de Suwa, a quien encontró mirando la televisión más específicamente el canal por el que se estaba transmitiendo la conferencia de prensa.

Suwa estaba sollozando, pues aun con toda la mala gente que iba contra ella había gente que la apoyaba y quería.

—Sabes que nunca estarás sola, no te abandonare ni aunque el mundo me odie— Suwa comenzó a llorar más fuerte y abrazo a Arisa.

La tormenta había pasado…

Suwa recupero su trabajo, pues la conferencia montada por Arisa y Furirin causo mucho impacto no solo en Japón sino en la mayoría del mundo. Muchos residentes en Japón comenzaron a manifestar su disgusto por las actitudes discrimatorias de la gente.

Arisa dejo la agencia y se dedicó a la moda, creando su propia línea de moda junto a Furirin, ambas parecían hermanas cuidándose las espaldas. Takatsuki se quedó junto a Furirin, ambas habían jurado nunca separarse pues ahora eran novias y no estaban dispuestas a perder más tiempo del que perdieron.

Se podría decir que todo regreso a la normalidad, ahora la gente homosexual era respetada y tratada como debe ser, como personas que trabajan y que aportan a la sociedad…

Al final todas obtuvieron eso que ansiaban, amor y una vida llena de felicidad, una felicidad que no sería opacada por nada.

 **Fin.**

 **Y ahora con 2430 palabras, dos días de estarme quebrando la cabeza y de no dormir bien declaro acabada este fic. Me sentí feliz de escribir esta historia y más feliz me siento de saber que mucha gente siguió esta historia, ¡muchas gracias gente! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.**

 **Al igual que ustedes disfrute cada comentario tanto aquí como en Facebook, en serio me alegra saber que había gente que esperara mi actualización, y pues que les puedo decir, espero y seguir con ese apoyo en la siguiente historia. En fin gente, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima, chao 0w0/**


End file.
